Going To The Dentist
by thepoetry
Summary: Sequel dari An Advice From My Senpai :Ibu Hinata mengajak Hinata pergi ke Dokter Gigi saat gadis itu ingin bersantai, Hinata harus mencari orang yang bisa menemaninya saat ia bisa, juga orang yang menyadarkannya akan pentingnya memeriksakan gigi teratur.


**Going To The Dentist**

* * *

a Naruto FanFiction

**Disclaimer** : It's all Masashi Kishimoto's characters

**Warning** : OOC (terutama Hinata), AU, Unimportant, Tidak Seru, No Pairing

Don't like don't read.

* * *

**Author Note** : Hampir terinspirasi dari pengalaman sendiri. Jangan harap ada couple antara Hatake Kakashi dengan cewek manapun di _fanfic_ saya. Maaf deh soal itu. haha**  
**

* * *

Saat itu hari telah berubah sore, saat itu pula Hyuuga Hinata sedang ingin mengistirahatkan dan memajakan dirinya sendiri, membaca buku-buku yang dikoleksinya, mendengarkan music dari iPod nya, mengupdate blog, mendownload lagu baru, dan 'berselancar' di Internet.

Seharian ini perempuan berwajah _innocent_ itu sudah sangat sibuk dengan jam belajarnya di sekolah yang selalu berlangsung hingga sore. Belum lagi bila ditambah Latihan Rutin Klub Musik dan Rapat Mingguan Klub Sastra yang harus diikutinya sebagai salah satu anggota. Ketika akhirnya sampai di rumah, tidak ada hal lain yang ingin dilakukannya selain mengistirahatkan diri. Berbaring lelah di ranjangnya yang empuk, Hinata memejamkan mata. Untung saja ini hari Sabtu, ia tidak pulang ke rumah sesore biasanya, dan hanya di hari Sabtu dan Minggu ia paling banyak bisa mengharapkan waktu luang untuk bisa _online_ dan mengupdate posting blognya, atau melakukan kegiatan bersifat 'maya' lainnya. Paling tidak gadis itu ingin bisa mendapat waktu hari-sabtu-sore-bebas nya, karena di Hari Minggu ia harus lebih berkonsentrasi dengan mempersiapkan keperluan sekolah di hari Senin.

Gadis itu berencana memejamkan matanya selama beberapa menit, untuk kemudian langsung menyalakan laptopnya, namun ternyata ia sangat lelah dan mengantuk. Hampir saja ia tertidur ketika tiba-tiba didengarnya suara Ibu nya memanggil.

"Hinata sayang, ikutlah dengan Ibu ke Dokter Gigi!"

Hinata mendesah. Kemudian bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menghampiri Ibu nya yang tengah bersiap-siap pergi di kamar utama. _Tidak bisakah aku mendapat waktu luang untuk bisa online setelah hampir satu minggu ini aku tak menyentuh laptop? Mengapa Ibu mengajakku pergi saat aku ingin menghabiskan waktu luangku sendiri?_

"Ibu, aku tidak ingin pergi sekarang. Aku ingin di rumah saja. Apakah tidak bisa ibu mengajakku di hari lain?"

"Dan bisakah kau bilang pada Ibu, kapan yang kau maksud 'hari lain' itu?"

"Maafkan aku, Bu. Tapi sekarang aku ingin menghabiskan waktu di rumah.. Sudah hampir seminggu 'kan aku tidak menyalakan laptop?"

"Hinata, kenapa kau selalu susah sekali Ibu ajak, padahal kita hanya akan pergi memeriksakan dirimu sebentar! Cuma di hari Sabtu seperti ini lah Ibu bisa menemanimu, dan Ibu mengajakmu ini demi kebaikanmu sendiri.. Kapan terakhir kali kau ke Dokter Gigi? Tentu saja kau tak ingat.. Padahal seharusnya paling tidak kau memeriksakan diri setiap 6 bulan…" Ibu berkata panjang lebar menasihati Hinata yang hanya bisa terdiam.

"Sekarang apa maumu? Kau bahkan tidak bisa menjawab kapan kau bisa ikut dengan Ibu ke Dokter Gigi!"

Dengan suara bergetar Hinata menjawab, "Mungkin aku akan pergi dengan orang lain yang bisa menemaniku saat aku sempat, Bu. Maafkan aku."

****

"Ada apa lagi, Hyuuga? Bukankah persoalan hadiah ulang tahun untuk Uzumaki kemarin sudah kita anggap selesai?"

Kakashi memandang wajah Hinata yang murung, lalu meletakkan saksofonnya di meja Ruang Musik, saat itu Klub Musik sedang Latihan Rutin. Ketika sedang istirahat, Kakashi menemukan Hinata memasang wajah murung di tempat duduknya. Lelaki berambut perak itu pun menghampiri gadis itu.

Walaupun pertamanya Hinata terkejut, gadis itu menjawab pertanyaan senpai-nya, "Masalah.. Dokter Gigi, Kakashi-senpai."

"Kau takut ke Dokter Gigi?"

Spontan Hinata menggeleng mendengar nada bicara senpai-nya yang mendadak seolah mengejeknya. "Tentu saja..tidak! Tentu saja tidak, Kakashi-senpai.."

"Lalu?" Kakashi menyunggingkan senyum simpul yang sangat enak dilihat *bagi Author, terutama*

"Ibu selalu mengajakku saat aku tidak ingin pergi, saat aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu di rumah."

"Dan apakah kau sudah memperhitungkan berapa lama waktu yang kau habiskan di Dokter Gigi? Yang tidak akan benar-benar menyita waktu-waktu santaimu? Aku yakin kau nanti masih punya cukup waktu luang sepulang dari Dokter." urai Kakashi pelan. Dari sakunya lelaki berambut perak itu mengeluarkan bacaannya yang biasa, Icha Icha Tactics dan membacanya dengan tenang. Sembari menunggu jawaban juniornya itu.

Sementara Hinata masih termenung memikirkan ucapan senpai-nya yang walaupun kelihatannya cuek dan nyentrik tapi ternyata sangat perhatian. _Benar juga, pergi ke Dokter Gigi 'kan sebenarnya tidak akan selama itu.. Hah, betapa egoisnya aku. Mungkin sepulang latihan aku akan meminta Ibu menemaniku ke Dokter Gigi, demi kesehatanku sendiri.._

NYUTT!! "Aduh!" spontan Hinata memegangi pipi kanannya. _Bagaimana bisa aku sakit gigi setiba-tiba ini?_ Hinata mengusap-usap pipinya, memikirkan apa makanan terakhir yang dimakannya, yang mungkin memicu sakit gigi. Teriyaki yang ia makan sebagai sarapan, sup dan roti sebagai makan siang tadi, sepertinya tidak ada yang aneh dengan makanannya tadi.

Kakashi yang tadi mendengar suara mengaduh Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dari buku hijau yang dipegangnya, "Dan sekarang kau sakit gigi, Hyuuga?"

"Iya, Kakashi-senpai.." Hinata mengangguk, masih memegangi pipi kanannya. Rasanya sangat sakit, bahkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan singkat senpai-nya tadi saja rasanya sangat tidak enak. Ngilu sekali.

Tiba-tiba Yamato-sensei sang Pembimbing Klub Musik sudah kembali memposisikan diri di depan ruangan, sembari berkata, "Mari kita lanjutkan latihan kita!"

Dengan tatapan agak kasihan kepada juniornya, Kakashi kembali menempatkan diri dan mengangkat saksofonnya. Mengikuti aba-aba dari Yamato-sensei, latihan musik kembali dilanjutkan. Semua anggota Klub Musik dengan kompak memainkan lagu 'Rhythm of the Rain', Kakashi seperti biasa selalu meniupkan saksofonnya dengan luar biasa baik, namun lelaki berambut perak itu sering memperhatikan juniornya yang tengah sakit gigi dari sudut matanya, sepertinya ia agak khawatir kepada perempuan itu. Hinata memang tetap bermain biola dengan baik seperti biasanya, namun raut wajahnya seperti sedang menahan sakit.

Mendadak Kakashi ingin Latihan Rutin Klub Musik hari itu cepat selesai.

****

Setengah jam kemudian Latihan selesai. Yamato-sensei mengakhiri Latihan mereka dengan puas akan permainan anggota Klub Musik yang dibimbingnya, dan memberikan masukan-masukan untuk permainan yang lebih cemerlang. Kakashi sendiri juga merasa lega Latihan sudah selesai.

Anggota Klub Musik yang lainnya juga tampak puas akan latihan mereka hari itu, dan meninggalkan ruang latihan diiringi tawa dan canda. Yamanaka Ino dan Haruno Sakura mengucapkan sampai jumpa dengan malu-malu pada Kakashi (yang kemudian diikuti cekikikan). Uchiha Sasuke mengangguk kepadanya sebelum berjalan ke depan pintu ruang latihan musik, Sai juga tersenyum ramah kepadanya.

Saat sedang mengemas saksofon kesayangannya, Kakashi melirik ke tempat Hinata, mendapati juniornya itu juga belum meninggalkan ruang latihan, dan sedang membereskan barang-barangnya sambil agak meringis kesakitan dan sesekali mengusap pipinya. Segera setelah Kakashi selesai berkemas, lelaki berambut perak itu berjalan menghampiri juniornya yang tengah sakit gigi, lalu membantu gadis itu membereskan barang-barangnya. Hinata terkejut, namun gadis itu menyunggingkan senyum malu dan berterimakasih kepadanya, walaupun saat ia tersenyum giginya terasa lebih ngilu.

"Hyuuga, kusarankan kau segera pergi ke Dokter Gigi. Mari kutemani kalau kau tak keberatan."

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dalam hatinya gadis itu sangat berterimakasih akan kebaikan dan perhatian senpai-nya itu kepadanya. Bersama-sama mereka pun berjalan menuju Klinik Gigi Shiro yang letaknya dekat dengan sekolah mereka.

****

"Pasien selanjutnya.. Nona Hyuuga Hinata!"

"Kau berani kan masuk ke ruang periksa sendiri?" tanya Kakashi setelah seorang perawat memanggil nama Hinata untuk masuk ke ruang periksa. Hinata mengangguk mantap dan beranjak berdiri dari kursi tunggu. Kakashi menggumamkan "semoga berhasil" sambil kembali menekuni buku Icha-Icha Tactics andalannya.

Sekitar 15 menit kemudian Hinata akhirnya selesai diperiksa, wajah gadis itu tampak lebih cerah saat keluar dari ruang periksa. Di belakang gadis itu sang Dokter Gigi yang bernama Dokter Tsunade juga tersenyum, apalagi saat mata nya menangkap sosok Kakashi yang masih duduk menunggu dan membaca.

"Jadi, ini ya senpai-mu yang baik hati dan mengantarkanmu ke sini, Hyuuga?" tanya dokter pirang itu sambil melirik Hinata. Hinata tersenyum lagi dan mengangguk. "Kakashi-senpai sangat baik padaku. Aku sangat berterimakasih padanya, semoga aku bisa membalas kebaikannya padaku." jawab Hinata.

Kakashi yang sadar ada orang yang membicarakannya hanya menutup bukunya dan berkata, "Yah, aku hanya merasa harus memastikan juniorku baik-baik saja."

Dokter Tsunade terkekeh. "Apapun alasanmu, _senpai_. Oh ya, pastikan juga agar juniormu itu rutin memeriksakan gigi. Rupanya tadi ada gigi berlubang sehingga giginya terasa sakit, untunglah ada seseorang yang membujuknya ke sini." Dokter itu mengedipkan mata kepada Kakashi. Kemudian sebelum kembali masuk ke dalam ruang periksa Dokter Tsunade berkata, "Baiklah sampai jumpa, Hinata-chan. Jaga kesehatanmu!". Kakashi hanya mengangkat bahu, dan berpaling kepada Hinata, "Kau dengar itu, Hyuuga.. jadi pastikan kau memeriksakan gigi ke dokter setiap 6 bulan sekali. Turuti ucapan Ibu mu dan dokter Pirang itu."

Hinata tertawa kecil dan berkata, "Tentu saja, Kakashi-senpai. Omong-omong terimakasih banyak atas kebaikan senpai kepadaku. Dan semoga saja Ibu tidak lebih sering mengajakku ke Dokter Gigi di Hari Sabtu.."

Kakashi kembali mengeluarkan Icha-Icha Tactics dari kantongnya dan menggumam, "Aku menyarankanmu untuk menuruti saja Ibumu, karena kau lihat sendiri, pergi ke Dokter Gigi tidak akan terlalu lama sampai menyita waktu luangmu di Hari Sabtu, bukan?"

Hinata mengangguk, "Seharusnya aku sadar bahwa Ibu mengajakku demi kebaikanku sendiri.. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku, Kakashi-senpai!"

Kakashi tersenyum tipis dan kembali berkata tanpa memalingkan pandangannya dari Icha-Icha Tactics, "Namun kalau memang ada saatnya kau benar-benar tak ingin ke Dokter Gigi di hari Sabtu, aku tidak keberatan menemanimu kesini lagi, Hyuuga. Kapanpun kau mau."

* * *

**Owari**

* * *

Sangat penting untuk memeriksakan gigi enam bulan sekali! hehe.

Review Please? I will really appreciate that! Thank you..

Di mata saya, Kakashi adalah laki-laki yang sangat baik, namun tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama wanita manapun, haha.


End file.
